Roswell Three Years Later Chapter 4
by Phoebe89
Summary: Still waiting for something to happen. Chapter 4 of Roswell - Three Years Later. Please R & R.


Chapter 4

Liz woke up not too long after Max had. She had been sleeping with her back to him, so she rolled over and looked into his eyes. They didn't say too much from the time that she told him she was pregnant, to the time she just shook her head, and cried herself asleep. Max hadn't responded to her at all. Liz just told him that maybe it would be best for them to keep it between them for now. Max agreed to it, by nodding, not saying anything. She knew he was speechless. He was going to be having a child with Liz. His first born child, a boy named Zan, had to be sent off to be adopted because Max didn't want to raise him in danger, so he sent his son off. She looked at her husband. He looked back at her. His face was completely expressionless.  
Liz put her hand on his side and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. "Morning" she whispered to him. Her voice was still a little raspy. She was still kind of freaked from her attack. Whenever Max had kissed her last night, she had relived the whole incident over. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything last night" he whispered back to her. "I was just kind of caught off guard." He moved some of her hair out of her face. "Why don't we go and take a walk" She nodded to agree with him. "And, I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself." He smiled. They got up, looking around. Michael and Maria were still asleep, but Isabel was awake and it seemed like she was devising a plan to go after Kivar. Max took Liz by the hand and they started to walk through the woods. Max took a different path from the one whenever they had found Liz. Whenever they got a certain way out, Liz was kind of tired from all of the walking, so Max let her sit on a boulder. They had walked in silence until then, and it was Liz who broke the silence.  
"Max, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't completely sure myself" she said, looking at him as he knelt in front of her. "I wasn't sure until I was unconscious. It was like I was in this tunnel. One end, I heard you calling my name and the other I saw a bright light." Max listened intently as she spoke. "I was turning away from you, going towards the light, then I saw Grandma Claudia." Liz smiled. Max looked at her, confused.  
"Grandma Claudia" he asked. "The one that I helped you to say goodbye to back whenever we first started to get close? Whenever Kyle's buddies had roughed me up" Liz nodded.  
"Yes, her. She told me that my mother was alive and she would tell her that I am missing her, and she said that I needed to come back to you. Then she did this" Liz said, taking Max's hand and putting it on her stomach. "She said that I needed to come back to you, because you and the little one needed me now." She smiled. Max smiled, looking at her stomach, and then looked up at his wife.  
"I was wondering what I was seeing whenever I was trying to heal you yesterday" he said. "I couldn't recognize it. I never thought to think it would be our child." Liz smiled at him.  
"Max" she said, with a now sad look on her face. "What are we going to do? It's not like this baby is going to be normal. Plus, the whole country is looking for us. What can we do" Max leaned up to where he was at her eye level. He kissed her lips softly.  
"We'll worry about that as time comes. Maybe by the end of all of this, we can go back to our lives and live somewhere. We can have a house and raise a family" he said. Liz looked at him, still saddened.  
"I always wanted to have a family in Roswell. It's not possible now, is it" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Max put her head in his hands.  
"Baby, we don't know. Remember, we can't change our pasts, but we can help to change the future. One day, I promise, we'll walk into the Crashdown Cafe, and your parents will run to hug you and we'll live happily ever after, but right now, Liz." He looked at her somberly. "I love you." She looked into his eyes.  
"I love you too" she said. Then they stood up, kissed and then went back to the 'hideout'. Michael and Maria were awake, and Isabel was still busy planning. "We have something to tell you all." Liz announced as they got back.

"You're what" Isabel said, excitedly. She couldn't believe this. She was going to be an aunt! Well, she already was, but Max's first son had to be given up. She hugged Liz, but then she remembered. It wasn't like they were going to be able to raise the child well, living off of the road. She kept a broad smile on her face. "We should celebrate or something." Maria jumped up and down and squealed a little.  
"Can I be the godmother" she asked. Liz smiled at them. She didn't say anything though. She just kept a pleased look on her face.  
"We'll figure everything out when the time comes, but for now, we have to take things slow. We can't make any plans, but I think it would be best if we stayed around Roswell" Max said, glancing at Liz as he let her sit down on the blanket. Isabel looked at Liz and smiled.  
"I'm so happy for you guys. You really deserve it" she said. "But for now, I am working on devising a plan to get back at Kivar." She turned and walked over to her blanket. She sat down, Indian style and set her elbows on her legs. She rested her head on her hands. She stared at a tree. I thought I made myself clear, she thought in her mind, over and over. She let her mind drift for a minute. Kyle... she sighed. She cared for Kyle, she really did, but how could she just get over Jesse like that? She shouldn't have said what she said. Maybe Kyle would be asleep, she wondered. Her powers had grown since they left Roswell. All she had to do to dream walk was think of someone. She lay back on her pillow and focussed on Kyle.  
Isabel walked into his dream, seeing that she was in West Roswell High School. What the heck is Kyle dreaming about the school for? She thought as she walked through the dream. She found herself in a classroom that she and Kyle had had together Freshman year. She sat in the back of the room. She watched as a few students came in at a time to sit. Then entered herself, in dream state. Isabel Evans, perfect, as far as everyone knew. The real Isabel shook her head. She continued to watch. Kyle walked in and then walked over to dream Isabel. He took her hand and then led her to the front of the class. He knelt down in front of her. The real Isabel didn't notice that all of the other people in the room had disappeared, except one person. Kyle opened his mouth.  
"Isabel Evans, will you marry me" he asked. Then, the one person left stood up. He walked with his back to the real Isabel and then when he turned, she almost fell off of the table she had been sitting on in the back.  
"I will not let you marry my wife" Jesse Ramirez said. He took Isabel by the hand and led her out of the classroom, leaving Kyle to lean against the front desk, upset. The real Isabel walked over to him.  
"Kyle" she said slowly. He looked at her.  
"But didn't you just walk out" he started to say. He stood up. Isabel put her finger to his mouth. She shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Kyle, I'm so sorry for what I said to you" she said. "I shouldn't have even brought up Jesse. I have to learn to get over that. I know that you've been there for me. You've been there when Jesse couldn't possibly be. That's why I wonder that I didn't fall in love with you before I met Jesse. If I had, I would have never had to risk the secret getting out." She kissed him softly on the lips. "We don't know our plan yet for what we are doing, but I don't want to leave you behind if we have to leave. Don't call my phone, I'll contact you in your dream if I need you." She looked around. Then she broke apart from the dream. She hoped that that would help Kyle to realize that she and Jesse had to be over.

Kyle woke up with a start. He had been having a weird dream. He sat up on his bed, feeling the book fall off of his chest. Wow. He had been sleeping for a while. He looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. How had he slept so long? And that dream. Wow. Isabel had come out and told him the truth. He rubbed his forehead. It had been a dream, but it looked like present day Isabel had been in his dream.  
"Wait" he said, shaking his head. "She was dream walking me" He stood up off of his bed and walked out to the kitchen. He had changed into some of his old Calvin Klein boxers and he was walking around shirtless. He walked into the kitchen and Amy DeLuca was staring back at him.  
"Hi Kyle" she said. She had been startled by him suddenly walking in. She had almost dropped the orange juice whenever she was going to put it back in the fridge.  
"Hi, Ms. DeLuca" Kyle said"where's Dad" He grabbed the orange juice after she finished it. He poured himself a glass and then leaned against the counter.  
"He got called to go into work. You know, he's almost Sheriff again" she said, with a laugh. "So Kyle, I heard you got married and divorced in Vegas." Kyle smiled, on the inside, not the out; he had to act like his story he told the agent.  
"Yea" he said, with a fake sigh"I went down there for some underage gambling and then I saw her. She was singing in a club leading into the casino." He was so good with making up stories. "I remember the way she had her hair. It was long and blonde at first." He was really describing Isabel. "After she sang, I went up to her, now, I've never been this forward with women, but I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me." Amy looked at him with a surprised face.  
"And what was her name" she asked. Kyle looked towards the other side of the room, acting like he was remembering a person, whom he didn't even know.  
"Her name was Belle" he said, with another sigh. "I took her out to dinner, then we saw a lot of each other over the next month. I decided that she was going to be the woman I would spend the rest of my life with, and when I asked her, she was hesitant. I proved to her that I loved her and a week later we got married at the Elvis Chapel." He remembered how Liz had told him that she and Max got married there in the other future. The one he helped to stop from happening. "We were happy for a while, but then one day I walked into the house after work, I worked as a Black Jack dealer, and she was gone. There were divorce papers on the coffee table of our apartment. She left me a single note. It said, 'My darling Kyle, I never thought I would say this, but I have to leave. I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you. We lost that a long time ago. I'll forever think of you as the man I loved. If you are ever in New York, stop by, that's where I'll be. Love always, Bella.' " He turned to Amy. "I called her Bella. That was my nickname for her." He sighed, thinking about Isabel, instead of the story he had just made up. "I signed the papers, gave them to her mother, and came home." Amy nodded, sipping her orange juice.  
"Well, you know, love is something that can't happen over night Kyle. I thought that was what happened with Maria's father and I, but it was just all wrong. He stayed until Maria was about 6. He left her life totally when she was 7. Poor thing. It's just a good thing you didn't have any kids with her, did you" Amy leaned towards him. Kyle shook his head.  
"No way. When we did" he didn't know how to put this in 'grown-up terms' "consummate, we used protection" he said with another sigh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll get dressed and have a nice breakfast at the Crashdown Cafe." He left Amy standing in the kitchen; she had a confused look on her face, and he had a huge grin on his.

Maria was sitting Indian style next to Liz on the blanket. The boys had left to go and get something to eat since their food supply had shortened a bit. Isabel was still in her own little world; Maria figured to leave her alone. She looked at Liz, who was messing with a string from her jeans. Liz hadn't said too much.  
"Why didn't you tell me" Maria had asked as soon as the boys had left. Liz had just shrugged her shoulders. So now, the silence between them was deafening. Maria looked at Liz. "So, what do you want name the baby" She hoped Liz would at least talk to her about that. Liz had been off in her little world before Maria asked that.  
"Sorry, Maria" Liz said, shaking her head. "What did you say" Maria sighed and glanced over at Isabel, who was still off in her own world.  
"I asked you what you want to name the baby" Maria said, in a monotone voice. She sighed. She missed her mother. Kyle had seen her mother, but she hadn't. Kyle had seen everyone. She found herself getting jealous of Kyle because he was able to go into Roswell to be their spy.  
"I haven't really thought about it" Liz replied. She was messing with her fingernails, cleaning the dirt from under them. Maria looked at her best friend.  
"Liz, I don't know if it's the whole thing about us being stuck on the road together 24/7 or that you were just afraid of letting everyone know about the baby, but Liz, I need you, and you need me. Isabel is stuck on her quest to kill Kivar for trying to kill you, Michael is set on the thought that we are going to get caught and killed by the government, Max is on this quest to help you through everything, and Kyle, well, he's off in town, probably getting to see everyone. If you really think about it, Liz, we need each other, or at least, I need you" Maria said. "So, if you want to talk, let me know, I'll be on my blanket over there." She stood up and turned to walk towards she and Michael's blanket.  
"Maria" Liz said. Maria turned to face her friend. "Thank you." Liz spoke slowly. Maria looked at her like, 'For what?' Liz sighed and patted the blanket next to herself. "You saved me. There was no telling how long dead I would have been if you hadn't worried about me and came to look after me. I'm just getting used to the idea that there is something growing inside of me. I have kept to myself over the past few weeks, that's because I had taken a pregnancy test at a gas station a little while back. It said I was pregnant, but I wasn't sure." She looked at Maria, because her gaze had ended up on the blanket. "I saw Grandma Claudia. She told me that Max and the 'little one' needed me." Maria's eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh, you saw Grandma Claudia" Maria asked. Liz nodded. Grandma Claudia had been like a grandmother to Maria too. "Liz, that is so amazing." They started to talk about other things, stuff that they never had time to talk about lately.

Michael was driving the van to a gas station about twenty minutes out of Roswell. He looked over at Max, who was gazing out of the window. He turned back to the road, paying attention to the road in front of him as they saw the gas station. Michael pulled into the parking lot and then turned off the car, but he didn't get out. Max looked at him.  
"What's wrong, Maxwell" Michael asked him. Max shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Maxwell, I know you, when you are all distant like this, something is wrong." Max sat up in the chair.  
"Let's go get something for Liz" he said, getting out of the van. Michael shook his head and got out of the van, but he didn't go in. He saw a truck pull in to the parking lot. It was Jim Valenti. He pulled over by the van and then rolled down the window.  
"Hello, Michael" he said"What are you kids doing, not in hiding" Michael leaned against the van. He looked closely at his good friend.  
"We had to get some food for Liz. She's pregnant" he said. Jim's eyes softened a little from the hardcore cop look he had been giving them. "I know, we shouldn't be out because they are looking for us, but we have to get some food to survive. Now, officer, I think it would be best for you to go. You don't want to be seen with us, now do you deputy" Valenti nodded and then rolled up the window. He then pulled out of the parking lot of the gas station. Max came back a second later.  
"Who was that" Max asked. Michael looked at Max. He was carrying a bag with some bottled waters and sandwiches. He set the bag inside the van as they got in.  
"Valenti" Michael said. "He was asking me why we weren't hiding. Listen, Maxwell, we have to go. We need to get out of Roswell because if someone saw me talking to him, then that means that we are caught, and so is Jim." They pulled out of the parking lot of the gas station.  
"Michael, we can't just leave. We have to stay here and see if it's ever possible for us to go back into Roswell. Liz told me that she wants her family to live in Roswell" Max replied.  
"But Maxwell, it's not safe. Didn't she say that she wants her family to be safe" Michael asked. Max didn't reply. There was silence in the van until they were almost to the place they were hiding.  
"Michael" Michael said. "I just want Liz to be happy. If you want to leave, we can't stop you, but Liz wants to be in Roswell. In the end of all this, I promised her that we will be able to see her family." They pulled into the little parking area.  
"Well, let's just hope that you don't have to go back on what you said" Michael said, getting out of the van and changing the color and license plate of it again. They had to do this about twice a day. Max grabbed the bag and looked at Michael. Michael looked back at him. "What"  
"I don't know if I'm ready" he said. "I wasn't able to be a father to Zan, but I have to be a father to this child, no matter what. What am I going to do" Michael looked at Max.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but me and Maria are here for you and Liz in any time of need" Michael said. "I just wanted you to know that I will extend myself anytime." He smiled. Max looked at Michael and nodded.

Max made his way back over to Liz. He emptied the bag on the blanket and passed out everyone's share of the food which contained a bag of chips and a soda. Everyone branched off to their little areas. Max looked at Liz. It was nearly noon just outside of Roswell, New Mexico. He smiled at his wife, but then he got to thinking. What if I can't be a good father to my child? What if something happens to Liz now that Kivar is after her? What if something happens to me in trying to save my family? He shook his head at the thoughts. Nothing is going to happen, he reminded himself.  
"What's that look for" Liz asked, taking a sip of her soda. Max shook his head. He wasn't going to bother to eat. He had given Liz his share of food. He stretched out on the blanket. Since they had been up most of the night, well, Max had been up all night watching over Liz, they were pretty tired. He heard Liz eating her bag of chips. He put his arms under his head and then looked up at the canopy of trees above them. What were they waiting for? Maybe Kyle would get some more information and try to contact them, but Max doubted that he would come back after what Isabel had said to them. Max closed his eyes, focussing on what he was going to do. He remembered whenever everyone looked to him to make decisions for the group. He wasn't a king; he wouldn't make decisions for everyone. But now, he felt like it was his responsibility to figure stuff out. He felt Liz lay down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Liz" he said softly. She looked at him. "What are we going to do" Liz sighed for a second, then sat back up. She looked around the little area they had been sleeping in.  
"Honestly, Max" she said"I think we should try and get in to Roswell." She looked at him. "I think that it's just a matter of time before they find us out here, so why not go into town and risk it" She had a serious face. Max sat up.  
"Do you really think so" he asked. Liz nodded. "I don't know if I want to risk you and the baby getting hurt going into town." Liz kissed him softly.  
"Don't worry about me. If they try to get me, it's as easy as blasting them away, or something along the lines" she smiled widely. "I really want to see my parents. And if what Kyle said is true, the Crashdown is the main place that is being held up. Maybe we should go to your parents' house and see what they know." Max looked around, thinking about it. She did make sense, but he still didn't want her to be in danger. Wait a second, a voice in the back of his mind said, she put herself in danger being with you. He looked at her.  
"Okay, we can go, but let's wait and talk to Michael, Maria and Izzy first" he said. Liz smiled and hugged him. He knew that she was really happy. She had waited three years to see her family. Max knew she was unhappy traveling around, and not being able to go home. He knew exactly how she felt, but he knew that he didn't belong there, not until Liz had loved him.


End file.
